


Day 269

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [269]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [269]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 269

Nabil was not surprised to wake up in a cell. The last thing he remembers was Aveline bearing down on him. What was a surprise, was that he was not in the proper Kirkwall jail. He was in a makeshift cell in what smelled like Darktown.

Varric was sitting on a stool just outside the cell resting a hand on his crossbow. The dwarf gave the barest hint of a smile when he and Nabil locked eyes but there was none of the usual friendliness in his eyes

“You’re awake,” said the dwarf. “Good. Sometimes when Aveline hits people they never get back up. We were hoping you could lead us to Donnic. Not the fake one you showed up with last time but the real one.”

Nabil considered. Clearly the demon had not been as convincing as it had claimed it would be. It had been a big risk, Nabil had known that going in, and it was time to face the consequences. If he gave away his hand too quickly, he would have nothing left to bargain with. If Aveline was planning to lock him up for the rest of his life, he wouldn’t be in a cell hidden away from the city officials. He didn’t like his chances of walking out of here alive at all.

“Give me safe passage out of the city,” he said. “And when I’m far away, I’ll give you the location. He can afford to wait that long.”

“I think you might be overestimating the power you have here, friend,” Varric replied. “And the amount your word is worth.”

Nabil said nothing more. Time was on his side. Aveline would be anxious to get her pet back. His best chance was to wait them out.

“Well,” Varric said, rising to his feet. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The dwarf left and was replaced by Anders the healer. The man was not very imposing.

“What?” Nabil chuckled, “if the captain too broken up about her lost pet that she can’t even be bothered to come down here herself.”

Anders said nothing. Instead the man started glowing from head to toe in blue fire. Nabil had seen enough mags to know the man could kill him without lifting a finger but that didn’t change the fact that Nabil was holding all the cards here.

“Do what you like to me,” Nabil said. “I ain’t telling you where Donnic is until I’m safely out of the city.”

Nabil felt as though he were the one on fire. Every inch of him lit up with pain and he could feel his skin start to blister in places. Nothing in all his years on the force had felt quite like this.

“I am not interested in Donnic,” said a voice that sounded nothing like Anders. “You twisted a spirit to serve your own ends and you dealt with a demon. You shall feel Justice's burn.”

Nabil could feel more of his skin start to peel away. It felt like his ears were filling up with liquid.

“Blondie, what are you doing?” Varric’s voice sounded so far away. Nabil could think of only one thing to save himself now.

“He’s in an abandoned mage’s safehouse in under Rock Bottom,” Nabil cried out. The fire stopped but pain remained. It looked like Varric and Anders were arguing but Nabil couldn’t hear them. He couldn’t hear anything.

When he looked up Anders was gone and Varric was looking through the bars at Nabil. He could barely remain standing for the pain and when Varric passed him a red potion he guzzled down as quickly as he could.

Almost instantly the pain subsided and his snake returned to its natural state. Varric looked like he was speaking but Nabil still could not hear anything. He tried snapping his fingers next to his ear but couldn’t hear that either. He retreated to the far corner of the cell and turned away from the dwarf. He had given them the proper location of Donnic, the blighted bastard, and when they found him they would have to decide what to do with Nabil. He cursed himself for playing his only card too early. Now all he could do was wait, and wonder if his hearing would ever return.


End file.
